


You are dust and to dust you shall return

by Lucy_1991



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Characters to be added later, Dark, Developing Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Give it a try, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I suck at this, It worth it, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is too pure, Promise, Relationships to be added - Freeform, Thanos is a bitch, and soft, as we go on, i don't wanna spoil anything, like literally dark, so i will add them later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: Okay, so now, that everyone is over IW, (just kiddin', we will never be over it) I decided to accept the facts, that my precious babies turned into dust. So instead of trying to write a happy-everyone-is-alive fic, I'm writin' this dark one. I really wanted to see Loki and Peter (Parker) interact, but The Russo Brothers were bitches and Loki didn't even have a frickin' chance to come to Midgard, I decided to make 'em interact (at some level) first. I decided to go with the theory, that everyone is in the Soul Stone btw. So all this is set in the Soul Stone, only the characters don't know it (yet).No more talk, enjoy.





	1. Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> In the first chapters, the happenings will be seen by the character's perspectives.  
> It will change later though
> 
> TO BE UPDATED IN A WEEK

   All around me is darkness. I can't... I can't see anything. I tried to scream, tried to call out Mr. Stark's name, but I have no voice. I'm running right now, but I feel like I'm stuck to one spot, I can't go anywhere...

 

   I think I lost my hearing too. It can't be so quiet in here, it's... it's impossible. In this big nothing I can hear my blood rushing in my ears, but I can't hear my heart beating. I think... I think it stopped.

 

It stopped, and I don't know where I am. I can't get help. Help! HELP!

 

No, nothing... Still alone. I can't stop running. I have to... I have to get out of here. I have to find a way out, befo-

 

Ouch! I fell over something. Wait... Finally something!

 

I get up on my knees and turn around. I reach out, but I can't feel anything. Maybe if I went a bit closer...

 

   I'm crawling on the ground, but still nothing. What if I went in the wrong direction? What if... Wait. I just touched that thing aga- Wait! This is not a thing. This is... No way! This is a person!

 

Trying to find his shoulders. Don't ask why I know it's a he... Ugh...

 

Alright, got the shoulders. Now I'm shaking him, hoping he'd wake up. Please, please, don't be dead... Don't be dead, I need someone, please...

 

 Nothing... Okay, okay, don't loose our minds. It's alright, let's just be a bit more rough. Right, let's try to slap him. Found his face... Jesus, it's so smooth and all... Who the Hell is this?  Okay, just a slap and well find out. One... Two... Three...

 

Wahh, he opened his eyes. I can see them. They are piercing green, and... red from crying.

 

Who is this dude? Shit, he's looking at me, probably thinking the same. I can see or more like... sense that he's trying to speak too. He looks quite terrified. I guess I got why.

 

I reach out to touch his shoulder. When I do, he flinches, but doesn't move away. His stare is locked on my eyes. So he can see mine too. His gaze asks so many questions.

 

"Why are we here?" "Who are you?" "Where even are we?" "What happened to my voice?"

 

Questions I want answers to too. I shake my head, hoping he gets what I'm trying to say.

 

His look suddenly turns from scared to sad and he shoots his glance down, but I can still see those light green eyes well up with tears. 

 

Same, man... Same...

 


	2. Loki Laufeyson

I'm falling. It's an endless fall. All around me infinite darkness. Wait... Is this the sorcerer's doing again? Oh, that pathetic little mortal and his idiotic tricks. 

 

Hold on... I think... I think I can see something. A bright light under me. Is that the ground? It i-

 

Ouch! Oh, I'm going to stick my sharpest asgardian blade into that second-rate...

 

-Loki... - Wait, what was that? - Loki... - I heard it again!

 

-Who is this? - My voice is shaking. Why in the Nine Realms is my voice shaking? I'm not afraid! I'm Loki, King of Jotunheim, Prince of Asgard-

 

-My son. - Says a voice behind me. I turn around just to see... of course. Odin. But hold on for a moment. Odin's dead, he... he faded away. He's in Valhalla now, he can't be here.

 

Actually... Where am I? What is this place? This can't be the sorcerer's doing. He can't bring Odin back.

 

-Is this...?

 

-Valhalla? I'm afraid so, my son. - I'm dead. No, this can't be real. How did I even die? I can't... I can't recall. We were on the ship after we saved the asgardians and then... Thanos.

 

-We've missed you, Loki.

 

-We?

 

-Yes, darling, we. - I hear a higher, more tender voice say. A slim figure appears from the light behind Odin.

 

-Mother? - I can't believe it, this is really her. She is here, coming closer... - Mother!

 

-My dear son. It's been so long... - she's so close now, I can smell her sweet scent. I have to...

 

-Mother! - I shout as I run to her with all my might, falling into her arms. - Oh, mother, I've missed you immensely! - I let the tears roll down on my cheeks. I don't even care, I've had enough of pretenting to be strong. This is her, this is really her. My mother.

 

I slip out of her embrance just to look at the woman who raised me, lead me through my childhood, loved me, cared for me. And here she is, standing in front of me in all her beauty. 

 

She's wearing her favourite yellow dress, her hair resting on her shoulders in long waves. She's so beautiful.

 

-Oh, mother, I have so many things to tell you! Imagine, Thor and I fought side by side! Can you bel... - I can't finish my sentence because she places one of her slender fingers on my lips.

 

-Hush now, Loki. Your time hasn't come yet. - What does she mean? This is Valhalla, isn't it? I died. 

 

-But... - Just as I begin, she brings her other hand up and rests it on my forehead.  - Mother...? 

 

I can feel her oh, so familiar magic running through my entire body, feel my limbs go numb as I slowly drift off to sleep. 

 

-I love you, my son. - She whispers and kisses my cheek.

 

-I love you, Mother. - That's all I can say before my eyes close and I lose sense of all that's around me.

 

 

 

What in the Nine Realms is this? Is this a so-called earthquake? Am I on Midgard? 

 

Ouch! Again... Something hit my face. I slowly open my eyes, just to see another pair of icy-blue ones staring back at me with great concern. Apart from that, it's all dark.

 

I open my mouth, but... words seem to fail me. I suppose he or she can't speak either, since they hasn't said anything yet.

 

Something touched me. Was it them? It must've been. I can't see anyone else.

 

Wait... where is mother? What happened? I... It couldn't have been a dream, it felt too real.

 

I look up at them, hoping that they would know more than I do. They stare at me for a moment but then shake their head in a silent "no". 

 

I glance down, confused. What is happening? For Odin's sake, what is going on?!

 

I feel my eyes well up with tears and I let them flow oh, so freely again. 

 

What is happening? Is this a dream? Is this Hel? Where is Mother?

 

What... What happened to Thor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had great trouble with the word sorcerer, I don't know why...
> 
> Anyways, thank you for the Kudos !!  
> And please leave comments, tell me if you find any mistakes, if you wanna see some characters interact, or if you just like/dislike this fic !!
> 
> Love y'all


	3. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally writing me bby Bucky yaay :D  
> The next chapter will be dedicated to Sam, but if u are looking for Bucky x Sam fic, they only have a bromance in this.  
> Sry, but I ship Buck with Cap (and occasionally with Tony)
> 
>  
> 
> Advices, reviews are welcome :D

Oh, Jesus, my head hurts like hell... 

 

What happened? Where is Thanos? 

 

I open my eyes. Where the fuck am I? It looks kinda like a military base. What the fuck am I doing in a military base? Did we win? Did we lose and I'm a captive?

 

There doesn't seem to be anyone else though. Am I alone? 

 

"Steve?" No answer. "STEVE?"

 

Okay, where the fuck am I?

 

I walk to one of the buildings and pull on the large door. To my suprise, it opens with ease.  

 

As the heavy metal swings open, all I can see inside is darkness. Although it's bright outside, the sunshine doesn't go further than the doorstep. 

 

What the...? Should I go inside, or...?

 

You know what? Screw it...

 

I put one leg inside. Nothing.

 

I wanna place the other one next to it too, but suddendly I feel someone grab my arm.

 

"Do not do that. Trust me, man." 

 

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?" I say as I look at his arm suggestively. He notices it and lets go of me, but his gaze never leaves mine. "I though I was alone."

 

He looks utterly terrified, which is weird compared to his usual self. Even during battles, Sam has that mocking, joyful look in his eyes. That's all missing now.

 

"I imagined the same. I'm glad here's someone else too though." His usual tone returns for a bit "Even if that someone is you, Barnes."

 

He flashes me a smile but still looks worried.

 

"Where are we anyways?"

 

"Honestly? I have no freackin' idea. That's what I've been figuring out for the past week." What did he just say? ' _Past week? What does he mean past week? I've been out for a WEEK?'_

 

"Wait, what? I just woke up. Are 'ya telling' me that I was unconscious for a damn week?" Okay, this is getting real weird now. 

 

"Calm down, Barnes. If that was the case I would've found you already." He tries to sound collacted but I can still see that he's just as freaked out as I am. This is not  _fucking_ good.

 

"Okay, Sam, explain me what on earth ig going on, because I'm not getting any of this." I say, stumbling forward and looking around this place. The whole base is suurounded by a forest. But it seems like that you can't see further than the first row of trees. After that, it's all dark. On the sky, the only thing you can see is the sun. No clouds, no birds flying, nothing. "Where is Thanos? Where is Steve? Where are the Avengers?!"

 

"Thanos? Who is Thanos?" The confusion on his face is obvious. 

 

"What...?" That's all I can mutter before I hear a broken scream coming from behind the door. 


End file.
